


Keep Your Eyes On Us

by CrimsonLotus



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Just smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLotus/pseuds/CrimsonLotus
Summary: The Phenomal Aj Styles ends up in a sleezy hotel, staring into a mirror as his boyfriend takes control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TBH I wrote the body to this a long, long time ago in 2014 and decided to resurrect it. It wasn't a wrestling fanfic, so if the details don't match up 100% let me know.

  
Aj let himself be tugged down the hallway of a sleazy sex hotel, watching Finn’s enthusiasm with mild amusement. “Do I get a hint about this crazy surprise you’ve come up with? Come on what's so special about a sex hotel?”

“Nope!” Finn glanced over his shoulder, eyes bright and cheeks flushed with excitement. Aj couldn’t tell if it was arousal or just excited. Either way, he’d probably enjoy it. Or be exasperated. Both work.

Finn stopped them in front of one of the end rooms, and smirked back at Aj. “Open it up.”

Aj glanced at him, brows furrowed. “If this ends up ridiculous, I will leave”, and opened up the room.

“Yeah, whatever. I promise you’ll love it. So c’mon, let’s go.” Finn pulled on Aj’s shirt, still beaming, though it was just slightly forced now.

“God, I’ve got too much class to be here.” Aj muttered keeping his gaze down at the floor, Aj Styles in a sex hotel, ridiculous.

“Class? Aj what we’re about it do doesn't belong near anything associated with class. ” Finn choked out, as though he didn’t quite believe how stubborn Aj was.

He pushed past Aj, then held his arms out, gesturing above the bed. A mirror was fixed to the ceiling, whoever would be on the bed would have a perfect view.

Head tilted, Aj stood in front of the bed. “Um. Alright? You want to watch yourself when we have sex you could have said so.” Aj crawled onto the bed, and went ahead displayed himself arrogantly.  
  
Finn’s lips twisted at his less than enthusiastic reaction, and he settled across Aj’s thighs. “I’m not the one watching himself, you are. You’re going to get the best show out there. You’re going to lay back and let me do all the work, you get to watch. Watch me worship your body. It’ll be phenomenal.”

“Of course it will,” Aj replied. “It’s me. But I’m not sure reminding me what I look like is going to help set the mood. I already know what I look like, it's not all that much.”

That was the wrong thing to say, because Finn’s expression steeled. “All the more reason to,” he shot back, biting down on Aj’s shoulder through his shirt. The sharpness of the sudden sensation made Aj’s breath catch in his throat. In the mirror he could see his own stunned reaction and his rising blush.

Okay, that part was fine. Aj was mostly used to his face by this point, he’s only seen it his whole life. But as Finn pulled off his shirt, the view of his chest was different. The view of Finn’s hands caressing his stomach and chest was a sensation he wasn't used to. Finn was concentrating now, hands pressing on downward as he was kissing his way higher up on his neck, where Aj’s skin was most sensitive.

It was overly strange, to be anxious and turned on at the same time. If anything, it reminded Aj of the first few times he had slept with a guy, when he was shy and unsure, which was definitely not what he wanted to think about right now.

  
Reaching back, eyes still locked on the mirror above them, Aj ran his fingers through Finn’s hair, relishing in the softness. But Finn’s other hand slowly went up and grabbed onto it, pulling it away. “No,” he told him in a commanding tone. It sent a shiver through Aj, and he relaxed automatically. “Just watch. Like I said, I'm doing all the work. Let me play.”

It was a familiar command from Finn, but one that Aj was never good at following. But he let his arms drop anyway, and accepted that if he wanted to at least get off, he had no choice but to simply watch as Finn pulled his own shirt up, revealing smooth creamy skin. It wasn’t like the sight was new but Aj still adored the smooth cut of Finn’s abbs and the sharp defined lines of his hip bones. Looking at them in the mirror, he could understand how Finn thought this was a good idea, he definitely could enjoy looking at the two of them together.

Aj could see Finn watching from over his shoulders, eyes bright with want as he ran his fingers over Aj’s stomach muscles. And he could feel the gentle vibrations of Finn’s groan as he licked a line up Aj’s chest, stopping to focus on one of his pink nipples. One hand lightly twisting the one not in his mouth.  
The blush on Aj’s cheeks darkened, and he clawed at the blankets to keep from either twisting away or trying to touch Finn back.  
The sight in the mirror is absolutely amazing and made him want to press Finn down and have his way with himself.

“Do you see yourself?” Finn murmured against Aj’s ear, despite knowing Aj hadn’t taken his eyes off it since they’d gotten started. “Do you see how pretty you look?”

Despite himself, Aj scoffed. Of course he could see it, Aj didn't need a mirror to prove it during sex.

In response, Finn nipped his ear. “I’m serious, look at you. You’re so gorgeous like this. Sitting there so nicely while I get to paw all over you. This isn't normal attractiveness, this is amazing. God Aj, you're perfect. ” He sucked on the place he’d bitten, soothing the skin. “Maybe you need a better perspective to see it. Let me get behind you, then spread your legs for me.”

Aj let out a shaky breath and obeyed, spreading his legs as far apart as they would go. Finn settled in behind him,  
and immediately started sucking on his neck and rubbing lightly on his crotch. The already tight material of his pants strained from the pull, and Aj could see the outline of his hardening cock clearly. His cheeks burned a bright red as Finn let out a pleased rumble as he cupped Aj. Judging by his smile, he did it just for the sheer pleasure of being able to. “See? See how lovely you look, obeying me so well. All flushed and needy, turned on just from watching me touch you. You’re already so hard for me, Aj.”

A whine escaped him, and Aj’s eyes fluttered shut as he bucked forward. But then Finn bit down on his neck again, harder this time, and his eyes snapped back open. In the mirror, Finn just looked smug.

“Finn...” he murmured, not sure what he wanted. For him to stop talking? For him to continue? For him to finally get those damn clothes off? He was a burning and melting mixture of confused, embarrassed and aroused, and it was making it hard to breathe, so all that came out were heavy desperate pants.

Still meeting his eyes in their reflection, Finn tilted his head and licked a stripe up Aj’s neck. “Yes?”

Aj couldn’t answer. Instead he cried out, shivering at the eroticsm of the sight. And, just for a second, he could see Finn’s perspective. Could understand why the high spots of color on his cheek, and the flush appearing on his chest could be considered pretty. Why someone might enjoy making Aj hold still while they touched, and made him tremble at the sight of it.

Because, without getting off more than his shirt , Finn had made Aj looked wrecked.

“Scoot back for me,” Finn ordered. “But keep watching in the mirror.” And that was easier said than done, but Aj pulled back further onto the bed and pushed himself backward on the covers. Eventually, he hit Finn’s chest again and stopped, and then Finn reached out with both hands and pulled Aj’s legs back apart. Now that the edge of the bed wasn’t in the way, Aj could spread out to nearly a split.

Eyes falling closed, Finn’s fingers dug into Aj’s side. His breath seemed to be coming more roughly, now, and he rested his head on Aj’s shoulder. “Fuck. Look at you, Aj. So good for me. Love that flexibility of yours.” Then he reached forward and pulled down the zipper to Aj’s pants, tugging them down until his cock slipped free. “God, that’s amazing. You’re perfect.”

God, that was downright lewd, seeing his cock hang out his open fly like that. Aj bit his bottom lip against a whine and grabbed at the fabric of his pants. Otherwise, he was going to disobey his order. “Finn, please,” he murmured. And he still wasn’t sure what he wanted, except whatever Finn was planning on giving him.

Letting out a ragged sounding breath, Finn nodded. He pulled at Aj’s shirt until it came off fully, and then both his hands found Aj’s nipples. “Keep watching, pretty boy. Want you to see how nice and swollen your nipples get. Want you to see how wonderfully you flush for me, especially when you’re obeying me like such a good boy.” Breath still heavy, Finn shifted up onto his knees, leaning on Aj’s back and pressing his mouth to his ears. “See how good you look? See how wonderful you are for me? My little champion, obeying his orders properly. Love it. Love you.”

Each puff of air against Aj’s ear was a new test of his patience. His finger dug in desperately, forcing himself to keep still and do nothing but watch. Finn seemed to enjoy the struggle, kissing along Aj’s jaw and watching with open interest.

Finally, Aj gave up on words altogether. He just whined, eyes hazy as they tried to automatically close, and tried to get through the tension in his thighs and the arch of his back. Maybe that was the language Finn was looking for, because verbal begging didn’t seem to work.

“Fuck,” Finn murmured, sounding breathless. “Goddamn, Aj.” And when Aj was able to focus again, he saw himself in the mirror, pushing his chest forward into Finn’s hand, mouth open and flush, eyes red rimmed and hazy, hair mused.

Aj looked slutty, honestly. And he did look pretty.

One hand detached from his nipple and slipped into his mouth, and Aj sucked automatically, lapping at the fingertips.

And that looked even sluttier.

Finn groaned, then used his other hand to scratch over Aj’s stomach, making the muscles jolt and tense. Damn, Aj. You’re so good for me. Love you.” Then he reached down and wrapped his hands around Aj’s cock. “Wanna watch yourself ride me?”

Anything, if it meant he could finally touch. Aj nodded, quick and eager, and Finn chuckled against his jaw.

“Alright,” Finn replied warmly. “Get off your pants and boots, but don’t move from that spot. I’ll get the supplies.” He waited for another nod, then turned around. Aj could see his still clothed back as he rummaged through the compartment next to the bed.

Kicking off his boots, Aj shoved down his pants as quickly as possible, eager to get them off. Then he sat back down and, after only a moment of hesitation, spread his legs back out. He bit his bottom lip, feeling silly at the move but Finn tended to appreciate it when he went above and beyond on an order. Now that he was alone in the mirror, though, or at least now that Finn wasn’t pressed against his back and watching, Aj just looked silly. There was always something ridiculous about seeing himself hard in the mirror when Finn wasn’t egging him on.

But when Finn turned around, his breath caught and his eyes went wide with delight. He practically lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Aj’s waist and tugging him back, kissing his neck. “Perfect. Perfect..”

Under the force of his enthusiasm, Aj beamed and relaxed. But the smile slipped, changing into a gasp as Finn pulled him back further, making him lose his balance and slump until only Finn’s chest was keeping him up. “Heavy?”

“I have you,” Finn told him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Hips forward, would you? You can relax your legs.”

It took Aj a moment to figure out what he meant, but then he shifted down until his ass was more exposed. In the mirror, he could see the hint of his hole. Eyes wide, he watched himself flush again, and Finn smile like he’d been handed the world on a platter.

Now that Aj was settled in place, Finn cupped his chin. “You want to touch now, hun?”

Oh god, yes. “Please,” Aj breathed, eyes wide and pleading in his reflection.

With a smirk, Finn dropped the lube into Aj’s hand. “Prep yourself for me.”

Goddammit. Aj scowled into the mirror, because that wasn’t what he meant, but Finn just smiled sunnily back.

Gritting his teeth, Aj popped the cap and slicked up his fingers. He shifted, letting Finn hold more of his weight, and slid his fingers between his cheeks.

Finn’s smile slipped, and his eyes went round.

Heh. Good. If Finn was going to play that kind of game, he’d have to remember how much Aj liked to win.

Sliding a finger inside, he fluttered his lashes, mouth falling open. “Ah...” Aj licked his lips slowly as he worked the finger in, at times watching his movements in the mirror to see what he was doing, and other times glancing up at Finn’s reactions.

Now he was the flushed one, leaning forward so far forward he looked ridiculous. Finn hadn’t bothered to slick his hair back today, and it only added to how disheveled he looked. When Aj moaned, Finn’s mouth fell open a little farther and his eyes brightened with open lust.

  
As much fun as teasing was, Aj also didn’t want to keep dragging this out for himself. So he slid in a second finger, scissoring to stretch himself faster. Finn leaned in a little closer, one arm wrapping around Aj’s chest to help hold him up, and his cheek pressed to Aj’s as he watched.

Once he was done with a third finger, he tilted his head into Finn’s, humming softly. “I’m good.”

“You sure? I’d be okay if I could keep on watching.”

Aj groaned. “Finn, please.”

Finally, Finn seemed satisfied, because he nodded and kissed Aj’s cheek. “Alright, alright. Up you get. How do you feel about riding me backwards and watching some more, hm?”

Aj pictured it, Finn pressed under him, their bodies moving together. It sounded phenomenal.

“Yes or No?” Finn pet through Aj’s hair. “You gotta be verbal with me, Aj , I’m not a mind reader.”

“Yes, damnit. I wanna ride you, hell I just need you in me.” Aj tossed his head back, the arousal had finally driven him to the point of no return. He wanted him, and he wanted him now.

“Good.” Finn pressed a kiss to the top of his head, then gave his thigh a smack. “Okay, up and at ‘em. Lemme see that lovely ass.”

Aj groaned. “Worst way to put it.” But Finn only grinned, so Aj heaved himself up into position. When he looked upward, he saw a flash of mischief in Finn’s eyes, and he braced himself for a spank, but regretfully it never came.

Instead, Finn settled back, lips curled up in contentment as he reached out to knead Aj’s ass. He pulled apart the cheeks and smiled as he ran a thumb over the hole, only slightly dipping it in. When Aj gasped and his whole body jerked, he just smirked widely.

Finally, Finn got up onto his knees and lined up, then caught Aj’s eyes in the mirror. “Watch your face,Aj. I want you to see what I see.”

Then he snapped his hips forward, pressing his way in.

Aj’s eyes nearly rolled back as he enjoyed the stretch of Finn’s cock fucking in so quickly. But he obeyed, forcing himself to watch his own face.

If Aj had thought he looked a slutty before, it had nothing on this. The expression on his face was nearly decadent, mouth open and eyes hazed with pleasure. The flush was still there, coloring over his cheeks and dipping down his throat, and he could just see his cock, hard and beaded, between his legs.

Finn cupped Aj’s jaw again, a finger sliding into his mouth. Automatically, Aj closed his mouth to suck, and he shivered at the effect that had on his expression, and on Finn’s over his shoulder. “Good boy,” Finn murmured, voice low and raspy. “You’re so perfect.”

Then he started to rock lift himself up, and slowly eased himself back down..

It was much harder to keep watching like that, he couldn't go as fast as he wanted to, and his head bobbing every time Finn bottomed out and having to brace his weight to keep from being knocked face down onto the bed. But when he could lock eyes with the mirror, Aj could see his own rapturous expression, and the possessive, pleased look Finn wore.

During one of the times he wasn’t watching, Finn reached down and wrapped his fingers around Aj’s cock. He started to pump, slicking himself on Aj’s precome and murmuring warm praise against Aj’s spine. “Come for me, Aj. Show me how pretty you look. You’ve been so good. So damn good for me. Go ahead and come, you earned it, you were so wonderful.”

With a groan, Aj did as he was told.

He slumped forward, arms giving out from the overstimulation, and the unbalance made him crash down into the bed. His hips stayed up, very awkwardly, both because of Finn’s firm hold on his cock and due to the fact that Finn was still partially inside of him. Finn pulled Aj back up with a firm arm looped under an arm, when Aj looked up again, he could see Finn still trying to buck up into his exposed and raised ass.

If Aj hadn’t just had one hell of an orgasm, he would have from that sight alone.

With a groan, Finn came as well and they both went slack. Finn let go, and Aj slumped down the rest of the way. Rolling onto his side, he pressed a kiss to Aj’s cheek. “You did so well.”

Aj laughed. “I don’t know, you’ll have to tell me again later” he replied, and shifted to wrap his own arm around Finn’s waist.  
Finn glanced up, looking at the mirror.

“Now was this all that bad? Maybe we should do this again.”

Shrugging, Aj yawned and lightly chimed back. “Mm. I’ll think about it.  
That made Finn’s lips curl up, smug and pleased. Finn just hummed. “I dunno maybe I should keep throwing surprises at you. It’d be crazy for our sex life.”  
Finn kissed Aj’s palm until it was taken away.

“If we weren't on different brands, I would say yes. But right now I want to sleep. This champ needs sleep.”

“Yeah, mr still able to wrestle needs his sleep.” He paused, then smirked again. “You know, I was hoping I could hold on a little longer. I wanted to come on your ass and have you watch me lick it off. Next time, yeah?” Aj’s breath caught and his eyes went wide. “That looks like a yes.” 

 


End file.
